Declan McDonough
__NOEDITSECTION__ Declan McDonough is Lori's on-and-off boyfriend and Kyle's eventual best friend and confidante. Family & Relationships Parents not seen Relationships * Lori Trager - girlfriend * Charlie Tanner - school and basketball friend * Kyle - friend * Jessi - brief girlfriend Season 1 Declan is first seen waking up in bed with Lori. He was forced to hurry out the window. He threw a party on the following Friday, and he stayed with another girl. This offended Lori. The next day, Lori and Hillary showed up at a juice bar, where Hillary pretended that Kyle was Lori's new boyfriend. This put Declan off, especially since Kyle and Lori live in the same house. Lori arrived the following day to confess that Kyle was not her boyfriend. She told Declan to come by her house that night. He did, but she was unable to sneak out because her parents were guarding Kyle's room. Soon after, Lori skipped working at the juice bar to make out with Declan in his swimming pool. Declan told her that he had to play golf with his father the following day. Lori and Hillary staked out his house, and he went to be with another girl. The week before school started, Hillary told Declan that he was in danger of losing Lori unless he "stepped up". Declan invited her to Jeff Preston's party. At the party, Declan and Lori have sex, but Hillary, in a drunken state, said she told Declan to ask her out. Lori got very upset at both of them. When school began, Lori ignored Declan until he told her how he messed up all the time and maybe it was her turn. A few weeks later during a rain storm late at night, Declan knocked on Kyle's window and Kyle let him in. Declan slept on his floor that night. In the morning Declan was seen trying to sneak out and pretended he had just arrived to wish happy birthday to Lori. He was charming at their breakfast and began to gain the Tragers' respect. That afternoon, with the electricity out, the kids all played with a Ouija board, and Declan was the most skeptical one. He was dubious about Kyle's weather predictions too, until Kyle pushed them all back into the house as a lightning bolt struck. The Tragers' security guard, Tom Foss, arrived to tell them that blood they found on Kyle's window may have been from someone who was involved in a hit-and-run that night. Lori overheard this and spoke to Declan in her room. She convinced Declan that he should admit it and face the consequences. As the basketball season headed to the championship round, Charlie Tanner attempted to get Kyle onto the team. Declan did not want him on it,and challenged Kyle's abilities. Charlie and Declan visited the Tragers' house where Declan apologized to Kyle. He also told Lori his punishment for the hit-and-run. During a basketball practice, Kyle did an amazing slam dunk. Declan attempted to match it with another special move, but hurt his ankle for a second time and worse. The coach yelled at him to shake it off. During the championship game, Declan injured the same ankle again with minutes remaining. The coach threatened Declan that if he did not go back and play, he'd be kicked off the team. Declan tried to get up but was unable to even stand on his hurt foot. Coach told Kyle to take Declan's place, but Kyle refused to play to protest the coach's actions. The rest of the team did the same, and Beachwood was forced to forfeit. Declan went to the Tragers' house to thank Kyle for standing up for him. Kyle realized he'd made a true friend. A few weeks later, Kyle went to Lori's room where he found her and Declan talking. Declan told them that he was going to the University of Washington over the weekend. Kyle asked to go too, because the man from his dream, Professor William Kern, taught there. Declan picked up Lori and Kyle the next day. At the University, Kyle, Lori, and Declan found a picture of a man who looked exactly like Kyle but from 1985. Later, Declan is flirted with by an attractive girl, but he tells her he is with someone. However, Lori did not deny a boy clearly interested in her. That night, Declan told Kyle that he should go for Amanda even though she was dating Charlie. The next morning, Kern's research assistant, Anna Manfredi, lets them look through the work that the young man in the photo did when he attended the University. As they browsed, Declan tells Lori he is upset that she slept with the other boy that night. Lori told him that she only slept in his room after talking most of the night. Kyle finds a paper including a location in the woods near the University. Kyle wants to go there; but Stephen learns from Hillary that Lori lied about where they had gone, and orders them to return immediately. While Lori took a bathroom break, Declan drives Kyle to the location. Kyle walked into the woods and ran out of it a few minutes later. Kyle tells Declan only that Tom Foss was there and told him not to ask any more questions or the Tragers would get hurt. Kyle realized he could listen to conversations from far away. He knew he could use this to spy on Foss, and asked Declan to help. They went to the security company that hires Foss, and Declan helps Kyle get Foss's address. At the apartment, Kyle listened through the door and heard Nicole and Lori speaking. Kyle and Declan sneak through Foss' window after he leaves. They find a system of monitors that Foss uses to spy on the Tragers. As Foss returns, Kyle and Declan escape, but are seen by Foss. They then headed to the Beachwood Carnival where Declan spoke to Charlie about cheating on Amanda with Hillary. Trying too hard to listen, Kyle had a seizure on the Merry-Go-Round. At the hospital, Kyle told Declan that he saw Foss and another man with a gun there. Declan insisted that he tell the Tragers everything. Before he can, David and Julie Peterson showed up, claiming Kyle as their lost son. The next day, Kyle and Declan attend Amanda's confirmation, where Declan questioned the Peterson's credibility. Declan and Kyle also went over all the bizarre happenings through his life. That night, after Kyle went for a walk, he returned claiming memories of the Petersons. At Kyle's going away party, Declan told Kyle that he knew there was more to this story. Just before Kyle left, Declan showed up to say goodbye. Kyle told him that he left a box in his room for him. When Declan looked in it, he realized that things in the box prove that Kyle made up the "memories" to go with the Petersons. Season 2 Lori complained that something was wrong with how Declan was behaving, similar to how her mom had been acting. When Kyle returned, Declan confronted him about what he was doing while he was away. Kyle refused to tell Declan the truth about himself, causing Declan to feel hurt and betrayed, and Declan is tormented by keeping all the secrets. At the community bonfire party, Declan broke up with Lori, though he didn't give her a reason why. When Lori later gave Declan a chance to explain, Declan passed up this opportunity when he saw Kyle leaving the Trager's house. Declan followed Kyle to an abandoned warehouse to see him being let in by Tom Foss. After investigating this for a couple of days, Declan finds an envelope in his car with pictures of him at the warehouse, and a picture of Lori with an X across it and a note attached that said "Back off if you care about her." Declan expressed interest in Jessi after bumping into her on his way out of the Trager house when he went to pick up his stuff from Lori. Jessi fell in love with Declan too, and threw herself on him just as Lori was about to sing her song at Open Mike Night. Declan continued to date Jessi and went to her apartment, where Emily Hollander found them kissing on the couch. Emily kicked Declan out and told him to stay away from Jessi. Declan continued to date Jessi. Kyle finally decided to tell Declan everything. Later, Declan apologized to Lori at her house and asked to listen to the song he missed. Declan joined Lori's outing in the woods, where he accompanied Kyle into the ruins of Zzyzx to rescue Lori. He revealed he was claustrophobic, so Kyle told Declan that he kissed Amanda to keep him from being afraid. It is Declan who leads the girls out. He later spoke with Lori about his relationship with Jessi. Despite his hatred of Tom Foss, Declan joined Kyle to infiltrate Madacorp to retrieve the Latnok ring. He helped Tom get inside the building, but twisted his ankle in their escape. Tom went back to hold off the security guards, so Declan and Kyle could escape. Declan attended the charity event where he spoke with Kyle about the possibility of Jessi being an experiment. Later, he helped Lori and Hillary find out that it was Jessi who attacked Lori at the alterni-dance. After Jessi ran away, Declan covered for Kyle when he went to find her. Declan tried his best to keep the secret of Kyle's location from the Tragers, especially Lori. Kyle called Declan and told him that he found Jessi and that he told Tom Foss to watch over the Tragers. The Tragers decided to question Declan about Kyle's mysterious past. Tom Foss entered and told them some of the truth. Declan arrived at the Madacorp open house. Declan pleaded with Lori to leave, but she said she already knew everything. Declan apologized for keeping the secrets. Riding back home with Declan, Lori finds the box of things from when they dated, and together they break everything to get over their past for a new beginning. They agree that if neither of them had a date for Prom, they would go together. Declan appeared as emotional support for Lori after her outrage upon seeing the video exposing Jessi as her attacker. He helps Lori arrange for Kyle and Amanda's big date. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 McDonough, Declan McDonough, Declan McDonough, Declan McDonough, Declan McDonough, Declan McDonough, Declan Category:Protagonists